Reise
by Arisa-chan -07
Summary: …and at the back of his mind he saw him smile.  .::. Collection of drabbles. Mostly Edcentric. No set pairing.
1. auld lang syne

A/N: Hey! I haven't written anything for so long. I'm kinda reluctant on writing a whole story with a real plot since I tend to not finish them... so this time I'm writing a collection of drabbles. I'm doing FMA this time. Most of the stories if not all will be Edcentric and unrelated unless indicated. There's no set pairing. Each drabble will be based on a word or phrase that I randomly found.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I <em>do not<em> own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 209<em>

_Pairing: none_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reise<strong>_

_n. (German) travel; journey_

.:.:.

**Ein**

_.:.:._

**_auld lang syne _**

_n. (Scot) days of old; long ago; times gone past_

_._

_.._

…

He and his little brother would always compete for their mother's affection. They'll create simple things like a small wooden horse using alchemy to make her happy. Every time they would show their mother what they created she would look at them and say "I'm proud of you two." Then her lips would twitch upward ever so slightly something akin to a sad smile. "You really are your father's son." He frowned at the mention of his father but quickly replace it with a smile. At a young age he's unusually perceptive and he saw the look on his mother's eyes changed at the mention of the said man. His brother didn't notice but he did. He put his arms around his little brother and put a big grin on his face. His brother fell at the sudden action dragging him along. His brother just looked at him, confused at the action but proceeded to smile. Their smiles soon turned to laughter. Their mother laughed lightly at their antics before smiling. A genuine smile this time and it made him grin wider. He loved his mother's smile. He loved his brother's smile. And he loved every moment like this that the three of them spent together. That time they were happy. _That time he was truly happy._

…

_.._

_._

* * *

><p>Reviews? ;)<p> 


	2. daydream

A/N: Here's the second drabble. :D

Disclaimer: I _do not _own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Word count: 334

_Post-FMA: Conqueror of Shamballa._

_**Reise**_

.:.:.

**zwei**

_.:.:._

_daydream_

_n. stream of thoughts and images experienced while awake_

_._

_.._

…

'_That…' Someone was standing in front of him. 'That person seems familiar to me.' The person turned around to face him. 'That face…' He can't clearly see what expression the stranger was wearing, it was a blur to him but he knew that the other was looking at him. 'I knew this person.' The other person was only a few feet away from him. So close yet so far. A name suddenly formed in his head. He reached out and said the name out loud. '…'_

He suddenly woke up from a weird dream he vaguely remembers. After looking around for a while, he sighed. Even though he has been living here for years he's still not used to this place. He knew that deep inside he's hoping that everything that happened and being in this place was just a dream. Somewhere deep inside he was expecting to wake up somewhere else. To that other world.

'_I miss that place. I miss them.'_

He looked to the left when he heard the door open.

"Good morning nii-san."

'_Being here wasn't all that bad after all.'_

He smiled, "Morning Al."

"Nii-san!"

He snapped from his reverie and looked at the man beside him. "Did you say something Al?"

"Are you okay? You seem out of it lately. You're not sick, are you?" he asked, the concern obvious from his face and tone.

"I'm fine Al. I'm just… thinking." he tried to give a reassuring smile at him.

Al looked skeptical at first but he let it go and just kept quiet. He suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure amongst the crowd. The way the figure walked, that height and that hair are similar to someone he knew. His eyes widen for a split second before running after the stranger. He reached out and caught the other's wrist. The person turned to look at him.

_He stared at the other's face which isn't a blur anymore and he saw a smile._

_He smiled back._

…

_.._

_._


End file.
